No longer here
by mutmut chan
Summary: Aku sudah bukan siapa-siapamu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ini hanya laki-laki yang gagal melupakanmu. Wonkyu. Kyuhyun. Siwon.


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : God.

_Mutmut chan proudly presents…_

_._

_._

_._

"_**No longer here"**_

"_Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." _

Kalimat yang ia ucapkan satu minggu yang lalu masih terus saja terngiang di telingaku. Seolah menginginkanku agar terus mengingat dan membiarkanku terpuruk.

Aroma kopi yang baru saja kutuangkan ke dalam cangkirku bahkan tidak mampu menggantikan aroma parfumnya yang masih tetap bisa kucium. Kuhirup kopi itu sedikit. Seingatku sudah hampir 3 sendok gula kumasukkan ke dalamnya, tetapi mengapa kopi ini masih saja terasa pahit di lidahku?

Suasana pagi yang biasanya terasa hangat, kini begitu dingin ketika gerimis terlihat membasahi jendela apartemenku lewat tetes-tetes air yang dihasilkannya. Masih dengan celana training dan kaos putih yang kukenakan sejak semalam, aku duduk bersila disebuah sofa yang berhadap-hadapan dengan TV berukuran 21 inch.

Mataku tanpa sengaja melirik pada sudut disamping TV itu dimana sebuah meja yang dulu berisi seperangkat computer lengkap kini terlihat kosong. Apartemen yang sekarang kutempati sendiri ini tampak lengang.

Tiba-tiba suara telepon yang berdering mengagetkanku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak beranjak padahal jarak tempatku duduk dan telepon itu tak lebih dari 5 meter. Telepon itu terus berdering, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara menggantikannya.

"Halo, Kyuhyun… disini…"

"..dan Siwon. Uhm, sepertinya kau menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat, bisa saja aku sedang sibuk bermain game atau Siwon yang belum pulang kerja… atau kami berdua sibuk jadi tidak bisa menjawab teleponmu. Kau bisa telepon nanti atau tinggalkan pesan setelah suara Siwon ini.."

"…Baby…"

"Yah!"

Hatiku mencelos ketika mendengar _mailbox_ yang sengaja ku _setting _menggunakan suara _kami _sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku lupa menggantinya setelah ia pergi. Aku tidak seharusnya memakai suara _mailbox_ itu lagi jika kini hanya aku yang tinggal disini.

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya keras-keras. Gerimis diluar masih belum juga berhenti. Suara detik jarum jam yang terdengar nyaring seolah berteriak padaku bahwa waktu terus berjalan. Tapi aku masih diam. Aku masih duduk disini. Mataku menerawang ke arah jendela yang membuatku bisa melihat ke arah luar. Berharap bisa menemukannya di luar sana.

Tak lama kemudian aku bangkit. Kakiku membawaku menuju kamar tidur utama yang ada di apartemen itu. tubuhku lelah dan aku berniat kembali tidur. aku berusaha memejamkan mataku begitu kepalaku menyentuh bantal. Namun rasa kantuk itu tak kunjung datang.

Kubalikkan tubuhkku hingga terbaring miring. Kuraba sisi kosong yang dulu ditempatinya itu. Bahkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang rontok masih menempel di bantal. Aroma tubuhnya juga masih menempel di sprei dan selimut yang kupakai ini.

Rasa nyeri di dada yang belum lama aku rasakan itu semakin menjadi. Rasanya masih sakit. Sakit melihat bahwa tidak ada dirimu lagi disini.

oOo

Setelah hampir satu minggu lebih ini mengurung diri, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi keluar ketika cuaca cukup bersahabat. Namun aku masih harus mengenakan mantel tebal ketika angin berhembus cukup kencang. Daun-daun kering tampak berguguran dari pohonnya ketika musim dingin hampir tiba.

Aku mengunci apartemen sederhana yang kusewa beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. tak lupa aku meletakkan kunci itu didalam sebuah pot bunga yang terletak disamping pintu itu. sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak mungkin bisa aku tinggalkan. Padahal hati kecilku sebenarnya takut jika aku membawa kuncinya, aku takut ia tidak bisa masuk jika sewaktu-waktu ia kembali.

Sore itu tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Kakiku melangkah dengan mantap menyusuri trotoar jalan untuk menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah aku hafal benar.

Sudah hampir menjadi kebiasaan bagiku dan dia mengunjungi kafe ini setiap seminggu sekali. Dan rasanya sulit bagiku untuk tidak melakukannya meskipun kami sudah tidak bersama. Ah, mungkin bukan kebiasaan yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan, tetapi memori yang ada dalam tempat itu yang aku rindukan.

Mendung yang menghiasi langit membuat toko-toko disepanjang jalan yang aku lewati sudah mulai menyalakan lampunya. Kedua tanganku yang kedinginan kumasukkan ke dalam saku mantel. Hal ini akan berbeda jika ada tangan hangatnya yang biasa ku genggam.

Ternyata aku sudah hampir sampai. Aku sudah bisa melihat kafe itu dari tempatku berjalan sekarang. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku sudah berada di depan etalase kafe itu yang membuatku bisa melihat ke dalamnya.

Nyeri yang tiba-tiba kembali menyerang dadaku membuatku mengepalkan kedua tanganku yang masih kusembunyikan didalam saku. Pemandangan yang kulihat saat ini membuatku tidak berkutik.

Tempat duduk yang menjadi tempat favoritku itu telah diisi orang lain. Aku tidak keberatan hal itu terjadi jika saja orang lain itu tidak bersama Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyunku, Kyuhyunku duduk bersama orang lain di tempat favorit kami dulu.

Aku berusaha mati-matian menggerakkan kakiku agar pergi dari tempat itu. namun hasilnya nihil. Aku seperti patung yang tidak bisa beranjak dari situ. Mataku pun tak bisa beralih ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa lebar bersama orang asing itu. Kedua tangan mereka saling terhubung dibawah meja.

Aku terus saja meyakinkan hatiku bahwa bukan karena alasan ini Kyuhyun memintaku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah kami jalin selama 3 tahun itu hanya karena ia mendambakan laki-laki lain.

Hatiku mencelos ketika mata kami secara tidak sengaja bertemu. Ia terlihat terkejut mengetahui aku sedang menatapnya dari luar. Namun aku justru sibuk menata hatiku. Otakku berusaha memerintah bibirku agar membentuk senyuman untuknya. Meskipun hatiku menolah, namun kurasakan bibirku bergerak dan tersenyum padanya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berbicara pada pemuda dihadapannya itu sebentar sebelum ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi pemuda itu.

"Siwon hyung…" Panggilnya ketika ia keluar dari Cafe itu. seketika rambutnya yang tersisir rapi terlihat berantakan ketika angin musim gugur membelainya.

Pipinya yang semula pucat seketika memerah ketika udara dingin menerpanya. Bibir _plump _yang kemerahan itu mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih ketika ia bernafas.

Tuhan, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa berhenti mencintai pemuda ini?

Aku terpaku. Tubuhku membeku ketika ia berjalan semakin mendekatiku.

"Kyuhyun…" betapa kurindukan nama itu tercipta dari pita suaraku.

Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang dulu hanya milikku.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang dulu selalu mengisi hari-hariku.

Ia bahkan tidak menanyakan keadaanku. Matanya sesekali akan menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang menunggunya didalam. Aku mengerti.

Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sekedar lewat." Ujarku memperjelas.

"Oh. Apa hyung tidak mau bergabung?" Tawarannya yang terdengar polos itu justru terdengar begitu kejam ditelingaku. Tidak cukupkah kau membuatku menderita dengan mempertontonkan kebersamaanmu dengan kekasih barumu itu?

Aku kembali menggeleng. Ku tatap matanya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

Tidak bisakah aku memilikimu lagi? Dengan berat hati kubalikkan tubuhku dan segera berjalan menjauh darinya.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga membendung air mata yang begitu bernafsu untuk mengalir di kedua pipiku. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

Lagipula siapa aku? Toh dia tidak akan peduli lagi padaku meskipun aku mati sekalipun.

Angin yang berhembus semakin membuat mataku perih. tapi aku terus berjalan. aku tidak memperdulikan panggilan merdu darinya yang keheranan melihatku pergi begitu saja.

Aku sudah bukan siapa-siapamu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ini hanya laki-laki yang gagal melupakanmu.

END.

02:24

Dengan….

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
